War Within
by Darkscream247
Summary: A muscled techy graduating from the Terrene Protectorate Academy is forced to deal with his inner conflicts, as he has had his eyes set on a certain floran, and she will be disappearing this coming graduation. He will have to fight his inner self, to keep balance, otherwise, he will lose control, and inevitably, her.
1. Chapter 1

Starbound: War Within

Chapter 1

Darkness. That's all I could see. Nothing. That's what I could feel, like I was completely numb. Whispering voices. That's what I hear. Numerous voices, all hushed, all saying incomprehensible things at the same time, muffling eachother out. _"I get the feeling I am dead, but yet... not. How?"_ As I began to start questioning myself, there's a slight break in the inaudible whispering, faintly louder.

"...nnn."

I was confused, and more than terrified, yet still unable to move. If I could, I'm sure I'd be shaking. I'm in a dark void, without knowing what is going on, or what happened, and there's this creepy whispering all around me.

"...onn."

I could hear the voice more clearer. It sounded like a females voice, but it wasn't human. I think? Maybe it was? I tried to open my mouth and call out, but I couldn't even do that. Trying to make sounds with my throat didn't work either. _"Stars damn it all... What was I doing before all of this? Why can't I remember?!"_ As I continued pondering this, I felt a pain growing in my head. The voices were becoming louder, and feeling was coming back to me.

"...k up!" I heard in what I guess was a plea, from the tone, despite being muffled. The pain in my head was growing worse, and I started feeling pain in other parts of my body. My side, stomach, even my arms started hurting as I was regaining my feel sense. I felt like I was being softly shaken. I then felt a wet sensation on my head, and everything was getting brighter.

"..ssse!" The females voice was still trying to break through, with drowned sobbing noises. The whispering was almost clear, and as I slowly opened my eyes, softly groaning. Everything was very blurry and ridiculously bright. I then felt a wave of pain shooting through my head and pretty much anywhere it was possible to feel it, and closed my eyes again, not wanting to be blinded again. I was afraid though, that I might go back into that darkness with the voices.

As a few seconds went by, I felt what I thought was hands on my shoulders, softly shaking me again. "John? Pleasse open eyess!" I heard her clearly now through sobs. I did as I was told and slowly opened my eyes, to see a red blurry figure next to me. As my vision focused, I could see a very distraught red floran. I knew this girl. It was... Crimson Blaze

She had long red leaves that went down to her hips, a bit curled towards the end on her back. She was wearing a small grey stretched shirt over her c cup chest along with gold bracelets on her wrists, and low cut red pants, like the floran culture usually have. The best thing I liked is that she's not as violent as many floran are considered to be, she has a real soft heart. She is absolutely gorgeous.

I groaned in pain and put my hand on my head where the pain was. "What... what happened?" I asked. I felt what was a thick liquid on my head. I lowered my hand down to my eyesight and I saw it was a dark red color. As I saw that, I started remembering what happened. _"Ohhh yeah... that asshole showed up and..."_ I trailed off in my head. I put my hands to my sides, trying to get up, but she held me down, and started crying more into my chest.

"I-I thought you were g-goner! I wasssso worried!" She sounded on the verge of going hysterical. I tapped her on her head, and she slowly looked at me. Her eyes were constantly streaming tears, and she just looked... hurt. I felt saddened seeing her like this. She didn't deserve this kind of pain. I reached a hand to the side of her face and gently stroked it.

"No need to worry, I'll be fine." I said in a weak voice as reassuringly as I could. She looked worried, but, I can't blame her. As my pain was dulling slightly, I felt the need to get up, and inflict some on the one who did this. "Can I get up now? I have a dispute to finish." I said softly, to the point of a near whisper.

She stared at me with teary eyes. "B-but...you're blood isss showing... y-you c-can't-" She said, sniffling. I sighed. "Yes, I can. I'm not going to let them hurt you further." I said, Keeping a comforting grin on my face as best I can with the pain and growing anger. "O-ok..." She said reluctantly, finally removing her hands from me, allowing me to get up.

I slowly put my hands to the floor on my sides, and lifted myself up to a sitting position. I reached up to my head again and rubbed it, still feeling the wound there. Grabbing my arm, she then slowly helped me up to my feet. The whispers finally ceased as a loud taunting voice rang out.

"Well well well..." he said slowly. "Looks like I didn't knock enough sense into you yet." I hated that voice, but even more, I hated the 'living' being it came from. I looked up from the floor, and saw the one that started the trouble. "Anton..." I said with a growl. He was an apex, a wealthy one at that, with what I always assumed to be bleached blonde fur, as it's an insult joke, and light brown skin. He was wearing a black open jacket with a grey shirt, fingerless gloves, and black pants. _"Might as well be an angry emo"_ I thought.

He chuckled "No shit. What, you upset over getting beaten by a monkey?" He said, smirking. I glared at him. "You're gonna pay for what you did to her." I said, gritting my teeth, feeling anger build up inside of me.  
He furrowed his brows. "I was putting her in her place, and I haven't even started on her yet." I just about lost it, clenching my fists. He smirked and grinned evily. "But when I do start on her, I plan on finishing reallll good."

I lost my anger at that point. Twitching my eye in pure anger, I pointed at him, and proceeded to let out. "She is not an object for you to claim! Neither are any other women! If you had any decency and intelligence left in that small brain of yours, you'd keep your grimy hands away from others who want nothing to do with your self-centered bullshit! You think you can just do whatever you want cuze you have wealth?! All the money you have won't amount to a damn thing!"

He scoffed. "This coming from the dipshit who spends all his time in books, so focused on getting A's, messing with those machines." He walked forward a little, crossing his arms. "You claim money won't amount to a thing? Well take this into consideration, peasant; even after all that time wasted, YOU'RE the one who amounts to nothing right now. You can't even defend yourself." He chuckled. "And nobody wants to be with someone with nothing to offer." He said, smirking. "Now, here's what's going to happen, you're going to stand aside like a good little coward, unless you want your own ass handed to you again, and I'm going to make Crimson be happier in a minute than you can make anyone in years." Something inside of me snapped.

I was about to say something to her as she suddenly stepped in front of me. "You bringsss no happinesss, only sssuffering! No mate ever choosse you! You abussse heartss! Leave usss alone!" She said, standing in front of me like she was trying to protect me. I was flattered at this if not, confused.

He quickly walked in front of her and I glared knowing what he was going to do. He slapped her face hard and she hit the floor. Nothing was holding me back from taking this asshole apart now. "RRRAAAHHH!" I screamed, tackling him down. I punched him twice straight in the forehead, and as I was about to strike a third time, he moved his head, dodging it, with me hitting the ground. He used the delay to roll us on our side, and kicked me hard in the stomach, sending me a few feet away.

He rubbed his head, and scoffed in annoyance. As I slowly climbed back to my feet, still clutching my stomach, I turned back to him. On the outside, I looked calm, but on the inside, I was ready to tear his limbs off. He glared at me, and grabbed a bottle from the nearby counter.

"You didn't learn from the first time did you? You're weak, and you will always be weak. Pretending to have a pair will kill you. Watch." He said as he charged at me. He swung at my head and I ducked under the swing. He made a quick jab with his other hand into my stomach, and I hunched over in pain, walking backwards to gain some distance. It helped for a second, as he was already swinging the bottle again, and missed. I punched him in his stomach, but that didn't slow him down much. It was like his shirt was armored and cushioned my blow. He made a quick right hook into my face, and sent me spinning, right onto a table.

I was feeling dizzy, and I was probably going to go back into that void again. I didn't want to. I fell from the table and slumped to the ground, leaning against one of the table chairs they have setup in here. I saw Crimson behind Anton on the ground, crying, and holding where Anton had slapped her face again. Rage boiled inside of me. I was about to get up as he brought the bottle down where my head was a half second ago, and it broke. I gave a quick kick with both of my legs where his knees were, and dislocated one of them.

He quickly dropped the bottle, and fell to the ground on his side, wailing in pain. "GAH! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I felt no sympathy for him, he deserved this. I glared at him, at was considering harming him further in my rage, but my eyes wandered to Crimson, crying on the floor. I looked back to Anton and kicked him in his side. "Serves you right for all the women you thought you could mess with." I walked around his still loud self, cursing and spewing hate all the way, and stopped in front of Crimson. She had her eyes closed, and opened them to notice I was standing right in front of her.

She looked up, full of tears, full of... pain. I reached my hand down to her, and she accepted it. I helped her up, and hugged her, and stroked her long red leaves, as I didn't know how else to comfort her at this time. No sooner do we embrace, cheers rang around, along with the combined wailing of that pompous prick. As we parted from the embrace, someone yelled. "What's wrong with all of you?! Call this person medical support now!"

I wasn't really focused, and even if I was, I wouldn't care for the asshole, as I was busy staring into two beautiful eyes. Eventually, I decided to break the silence. "Come on Crimson, this graduation party sucks. Let's get you back to your dorm. I'll make some of that shepherd's pie you like when we get back to the academy." I said, seeing her beam at that.

As we were walking out, we could hear Anton yelling out. "YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU'LL NEVER FACE THE UNIVERSE!"  
I sighed, trying to ignore what he said. As we walked out of the bar which was holding a party for the Protectorate graduates, we noticed it was quite dark outside. I looked up at nightsky, seeing all the stars, and ships flying by. I thought about what would happen soon.

"After our gradution, what then? I'm aware some get assigned to worlds, some are assigned to ships, but..." I continued thinking about this, perhaps too long. Crimson nudged me, knocking me out of my daze. "Hmm? Sorry Crimson I was just... thinking." I said, looking at her.

She looked me in the eyes. Or maybe I thought she was looking me in the eyes, or think this means something, because- "John? Are you ok?" She asked with concern in her voice. I nodded. "Yeah. Well... sort of. I'm just wondering what will happen to our friends after the graduation, if we'll even be able to see eachother, you know?"

She nodded and giggled. "Sssilly! Friendss won't go far. Protecterss get communication devices, then sstay together!" She said happily. "Yeah... somehow I don't think the universe will smile on us like that." I said in my mind.  
"I hopess." She continued, knocking me out of my thoughts.

I raised a brow. "You hope? If you talk like that, it might not happen, and then..." I frowned. She took note of this and frowned as well. "Everythingss fine. Take me to the meatss? Pleeeassse?" She said in the cutest voice she could muster as I heard her stomach grumble. I chuckled. "Yeah, alright let's get on the bike." I said as I took out the keys, and inserting them into it. I then turned it on and climbed onto it, grabbing the handles and revving it up. Crimson climbed on next, holding onto my waist, and leaning her head on my back. I smiled a bit as I blushed. I revved up the bike, and we were already speeding down the city streets.

Noticing the scenery going by, the buildings, all lit up at night, it was beautiful.

Around 10 or so minutes, the academy came into view, along with a large river like ocean running underneath it. I slowed down, and looked at it. The moonlight reflected off the water, and I could not help speak the words in my mind. "Such a capturing sight."

I head her sigh right next to me. "Yess, beautiful reflectionsss". I smiled, and continued on our way. I made a few turns here and there, soon pulling into a parking like area. There were not that many vehicles here, strangely. As I set the brake on it and pulled the key, we walked to the elevator that was here... somewhere.

I sighed. "Still can't get this layout down." I said in mild annoyance. She nodded as well. After looking for a minute, we found the elevator and got in, and hit the button for 35. Waiting for the elevator to reach our destination, my thoughts began to swim with her. I glanced to her, only slightly turning my head enough to see her, and she did the same. I can't be sure, but I think she was blushing as well. "Ah well." I mentally shrugged, if I do that, it'll make things more awkward between friends. "Heh, yeah... friends." I said to myself in my head.

The silence was finally broken when she spoke up. "Um... John?" I looked at her curiously.  
"Yes Crimson?" I replied. She looked down at first, and was rubbing her arm, like she was nervous about what she wanted to say.

"About the graduation party.. I'm sorry.." She said, looking down at the floor, saddened. I frowned slightly. "Crimson, please look at me." She slowly lifted her head, and her gaze met mine. I suddenly became extremely nervous, and finding it hard to do anything other than stare. "Aaaand now I'm frozen. Greeeat!" I said in my head.

I took a slow inhale, then exhaled slowly, as we stared at eachother, til I spoke. "I didn't care about the party really. Ok, well, I did, but... even if there wasn't a party, I was there only to see friends. You included, Crimson." She appeared surprised. "And it's a good thing I was, too. Otherwise he would've... forced himself on you." I said, frowning, thinking of the horrible scene if it did happen. She sighed sadly. I placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked back up at me.

"I made a promise to you, that I wasn't going to let you get hurt. And... even though I failed that today, I try to my damndest to keep you safe from harm." I teared up a little. "I don't like seeing you hurt." I said. I released my hand from her shoulder, and she continued staring at me. Then abruptly she hugged me tight. I was taken aback by this at first, then I eased into the embrace.

She was tearing up too. I could feel it on my exposed should as they must of ran down her face. "T-thank you." She said, stuttering. We continued holding each other, for who knows how long, until the elevator dinged, and we were at our destination. We finally let each other go, and I looked right into her eyes, wiping her tears away. "You are always welcome, Crimson. Now let's go get you some meat, you have to be hungry after this nights' events." She smiled.

We were walking down the hallways, with some tables and benches here and there, until we finally reached her dorm room, stopping at the door. I turned to her. "Welp, here you are Crimson. I'm sure your other dorm mates are either at the official graduation party or throwing one themselves, so..." I said, shrugging and opening the door, and gesturing her in with my hand. She giggled at this. "Sssilly human." I smiled, and followed her in.

I flipped on a switch that was close to the door, and lights came on. I saw a couch with Crimsons' Poptop pet, Hugs sleeping on it, a table in front of it, with some magazines and a plush of a poptop on it, also Crimsons'. "Go ahead and relax Crimson, I'll get your meal ready for you." I said as I walked to the kitchen area that was in the dorm. She nodded and picked up her poptop that was resting, and layed down on the couch. Soon I heard a soft, soothing melody being sung. I chuckled at this display and got to work on cooking, first bringing out a pot, and setting it on the stove and turning it on.

Next I got to work on other things, like measuring cup, ingredients to put in a stew for the shepards pie, as it was a two part recipe. Pouring the necessary water into the pot as I needed, I then mixed in wheat, pearlpeas and corn. Next I chopped up a raw steak into multiple pieces using a cutting board and what didn't even look like a kitchen knife, salting it, then tossing them into the pot. Once I had thoroughly mixed it enough, I set the pot aside on another oven burner that was not on, and went about making a mashed potato. Was... fairly easy.

After that was done, I grabbed a bowl, and dumped the contents into it. After a minute or so of letting it cool off, I called out to her. "It's ready Crimson, your favorite thing in the universe is here." I said, raising my voice a little but not enough to be considered yelling. At this sound she sprang up and ran over to the kitchen counter and sat at one of the stools they have there. I put the bowl in front of her, then went and got a spoon from one of the kitchen drawers, and set it in the bowl. I rubbed her shoulder. "There you go Crimson. I'll see you at graduation." I said as I began walking out.

"Wait!" I heard her say as I reached the door to open it. I turned around and she looked... well, I don't know how to describe it. I suppose a pleading look was what it is. "Yes Crimson? Is there something wrong?" I asked, feeling concerned, looking between her and Hugs. It doesn't even look like she touched her food. She opened her mouth to say something, and looked like she changed her mind. "N-no... nothingsss wrong. Thank you for meal." I was skeptical, sure she was afraid to say whatever it was she was going to originally say, but I dropped the subject. I nodded. "Alright, you're welcome." I said, turning and leaving the dorm.

"And now I am alone, walking in the near darkness, back to my lonely dorm." I chuckled. "Well I guess it better suits me anyways, having a whole dorm to myself, nobody to mess with my projects, or move my stuff. It's... great." I thought sadly. "Though... sometimes I do want others around. It's nice to have company, like..." My thoughts turned towards Crimson, of having been in classes with her, all the antics we got in with our friends. "Like the time I was staring at her during our sewing course, I was too focused on her, and I wasn't even paying attention to the machine right in front of me slowly eating my shirt threads." I thought of other memorys, and my face burned a little.

As I was in a sort of trance, thinking about her, I didn't even realize I had gotten back in the elevator and already hit the floor number for where my dorm was. I walked out, face still burning, and passed by book return carts, a lobby like area with pencils, papers, and other writing supplies on a table, then finally past a set of lockers. As I entered my room, everything was as it still was. My workbench was still off to the left, with metal plates of all sizes were on another one. There's too much mechanical stuff in here to describe, there really is. I sighed. I was still thinking about her, I feeling sleepy, and needed to clean up for graduation day.

I walked over to the bathroom and entered. Went over to the sink, turned on the faucet, cupped some water and threw a bit on my face as I looked into the mirror. Still same boring self, with the long purple hanging bangs resting on my cheeks, past my chin. I then undressed out of my dark grey jeans and grey muscle shirt, proceeded to take a shower, so as to get rid of any grime, and any dried blood off my forehead, as my headwound should of stopped bleeding mostly by now. I stepped out, grabbing a towel from a rack that was right next to the shower, and dried myself off mostly. Stepping out into my dorm, I walked over to the kitchen area, grabbed a bowl, set it down next to the fridge on the countertop, and got ready to boil myself some pearlpeas in the bowl, using the microwave I have here.

After It was done and the microwave beeped, I retrieved the bowl, and set it on the counter where 2 stools were at, sitting down and quickly eating them. I then went and grabbed a pair of boxxers, slipped them on, and threw my towel lazily at a basket that had a few clothes scattered around it.

And now, as I lay in bed, thinking about the graduation and whatnot, not having stopped thinking of her, I say to myself...

"...I have a crush on her and she's going away...

I sighed and said one word before I closed my eyes, thinking of how things keep being very inconvenient.

"Fuck..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Starbound: War Within**

Chapter 2

 _In the dream world…_

Darkness. I was back in this black void. But I knew I was merely dreaming, and not thinking of anything particular, which was why there was vast emptiness. _"At least there isn't any creepy whispering."_ I thought. Thinking of the graduation ceremony tomorrow, I start reminiscing of the important days that led here. Granted, even general days are important, but, ones that had real impact.

Everything soon turned a bright white, and I was blinded and unable to shield my eyes, as the light was everywhere. When it rescinded, I was in a large classroom, with simple and boring looking desks side by side, creating 4 aisles to walk. I was sitting down, and noticed protectorate students occupying most of the other desks.

I looked towards the front, where a large blackboard was attached to the wall. Upon it was writings of… history. History of the creation of the Protectorate, some written deeds of a grand protector, what they learned here, how they applied their learned skills, and the question… what did we want to do with everything we learned here. I remember this... this was my first month here.

The academy classes ranged from cooking, blacksmithing, sewing classes, to weapons training, a sort of botany class, to ship and mech maintenance courses. Anything and everything we needed to survive. There are many here that you can take, but there was one I liked that wasn't even officially part of the Protectorate Academy.

It was similar to weapons training, only, it was to achieve zen, like Hylotl monks by meditation, on our feelings, our words, our actions, and our mind, reaching our balance of the soul. We'd use wooden bladed katanas and throwing weapons, instead of hammers, spears, or greatswords.

As I was thinking of this, everyone had gone up and read their essays, on what they wanted to learn, and how they could apply it to helping out life outside of Earth."Mr John? Your essay?" I was called next, as I was snapped out of my thoughts by the avian teacher.

They were a soft blue, with a spiky looking plumage, and some really… unfashionable choice in clothes. Plaid looking wool shirt with brown slacks. I remembered this, my speech, was… terrible, and the after effects left me demoralized...

I nodded and walked up slowly to the front, facing the class. Some looked eager, some looked bored, and one looked smug. It was Anton. I cleared my throat, as I began to rehearse what I wished I hadn't remembered.

"Hello everyone. Some of you may know me, some of you may not. What I learned here was mostly robotics, ranging from programming and wiring, to construction of robot frames. I also learned quite a bit on mechs, and building weapons for thm from scratch. I am fascinated by technology as a whole, and I spend my time just taking apart simple contraptions like toasters and clocks for pieces, and putting them on frames of soon to be metal constructs with their own ai."

Anton scoffed, and everyone looked bored now. "I have almost made fully working flying robots that will let out a shock discharge from the front, and have made other gadgets like a personal assistant AI integrated into my computer and-" "Why would you need to do that? Aren't your dorm members enough company for you?" Someone asked.

I frowned. "I don't have dorm members. I requested to have one all to myself after-" "One to yourself? Do you think you are special getting a whole room to yourself?" A second student asked in annoyance.  
"No, it's not like that, I tried to-" "Are you some introvert tech geek who has more interest in books than people to be friends with?" A third asked mockingly. I was getting frustrated.

"I came up here to say how I wanted to help the protectorate, not get into my social life." I said with a raised voice. "From the sounds of you being alone with a bunch of machines, you don't have a social life." The second student said. Another question rang out, unrelating to my speech. "If you aren't very sociable, how can you even contribute to helping civilizations grow, or know the Protectorate has good helping people?"

I sighed in annoyance. "Look, I make gadgets, I make new technology only theorized. I aid people with said gadgets, and-" "Like that robot you said shoots electricity? It would shock itself, making it useless. You're not a very smart student." The first student said. I frowned at this. I tried my damned hardest, and I am getting this bullshit from these people.

Soon, a familiar taunting voice rang out. "Hey, maybe if you make a cloaking device and disappear, people might notice." They said with a smug grin. I furrowed my brows. "I have tried making one already, but-" I was interrupted by howls of laughter. They were laughing at my hard attempts to be useful. At me. It made me want to give up completely, as I wasn't too motivated to do anything. I sighed and went to walk back down.

The point of the insults are what I was focusing on at the time. Theoretically faulty technology, not working, and I wanted to help the people of the universe with things that will not work. _"No friends, after a month, and the status is even worse now than when I got here._ _And now my interests are void of merit to the very people I am supposed to co-operate with."_

Everything went blurry, as everything turned white, and the scenery changed again. I didn't want to remember that memory anyways. I was in a lab like classroom, and I was sitting at a black table, covered with beakers, empty vials, some labeled containers of hazardous materials, and a little station for mixing the vials. I looked around, seeing other Protectorate students occupying the surrounding tables. I turned forward, hearing the muffled teacher speaking, and then became clear.

"-therefore, caution is advised when using materials you don't know, more so when you do not know what they will do after you create them." He said, turning to a whiteboard with several written formulas for different types of concoctions. He was an apex, with khakis and a lab coat over a white shirt.

He had a meter length ruler and pointed at a formula on the board. "Now then, this is a difficult one, but seeing you all are progressing so well, previous accidents not withstanding, we are going to try to make what we call an ironskin potion." He turned back to everyone. "The name states what it does, it coats the outside of your skin with a thin but hardened layer of a second skin in a near instant, giving you natural armor." I heard everyone give an audible ooo as they were amazed that a mere liquid potion could do that.

I sighed, and put a hand on my face, leaning on my arm with my elbow on the table feeling disinterested. At the moment, I didn't care, it had been a year since I was here, and I had slipped into a depression, finding only solace in my dorm, making gadgets the like have not been seen before by living eyes. Even though I was saddened at the thoughts of being alone here, I remember this day, this was the day I met Crimson.

"Alright everyone, open your chem books to page 246, and be extra careful to not miss a step, we want to prevent accidents, skipping even a little one can lead to fatal consequences." He warned.

I sighed with sorrow, as this was a sad time for me here in the academy. _"I doubt anyone would notice or care, they never seem to, even if they were around."_ I thought, thinking of the cloaking device idea. It was true however, for the 1 year I was here, I did what everyone else did, trying and fit in, not slack off while trying to have whatever sort of fun I could get. For the first month, that is.

The teacher sat down, and began grading papers from an earlier assignment. After a minute or so, noticing everyone else was working, I grudgingly got to work, following the instructions of preparing the potion. As I was focused on mixing some vials, a knock at the door was faintly heard. I turned to see it was an older looking lady, with a red protectorate uniform, signifying they were the current grand protector.

Next to her was Crimson. At the time, I only glanced, and was the only one to have looked over at the time. I sighed, thinking another person to misunderstand my reasoning, and be quick to jump to conclusions and judge. I noticed there was a vacant stool, and slowly looked around, noticing it was the only one.

"Damnit…" I muttered under my breath. After turning back to my work, I noticed the teacher and the grand protector had just finished talking. "There's an empty seat right over there. You can work with him since most of the students are done. Keeping everyone here until you are finished would not be fair to them." I heard as I was getting ready to pour a bit of what looked like red sand into a funnel.

She walked over slowly, and sat down. The grand protectorate left right after. At first, she didn't say anything, simply watching me read the text on the book page, then pulling whatever I needed on the table shelf closer. I sighed, becoming slightly agitated from the staring. "Why are you staring at me?" I said, turning to her.

She frowned. "Ssorry, Jusst curiouss about sslimey drinkss in sstrange cupss." I felt a little sad at this, I caused this stranger to frown. And now I felt bad about myself, because now I was no better than all of the people who have done to me what I just did. I sighed. "Maybe you'd like to help with this?" I said.

She nodded slowly. "Yess, but floran doess not know how." She said. I looked back at the book and slid it closer to her, she looked at it, starting to read, until I interrupted her, pointing a finger on the page. "This here is information on the potion we are making. This little box here tells you what you need, and in this bunch of paragraphs, tell you exactly how to use them, when to use them." I said, with her nodding. I pointed to the page again. "This right here is where I am at so far. I've done about half of the work, so I'll let you do the other half. I can fetch the necessary items from the shelf, and I will direct you with the right instructions, acting as a guide." I said.

She smiled softly. "Thankss human." I nodded. After the time went by, we were almost done, and heard a loud explosion at a table near us. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see a large cloud of smoke around a student. As it faded, they were comically ash black, still in the same position of having poured their reagent that caused the explosion. We both chuckled as everyone else laughed for a few seconds.

Turning back to our work, she was about to pour something in, and I realized something. I shared a laugh with a stranger. At this academy. Shaking my head a little, I got back to helping her, and she noticed this, turning to me. "Did floran messs up?" She asked with a frown. I shook my head. "No, you are doing great for a new student." I said, trying to reassure her.

She grinned. "Oh, okay. Sssorry."She said, turning back to the lab work.  
"Hey no need to apologize, you were just askin." I said. She smirked at that. As the project was coming to a close, she was about to pour a liquid into a beaker with our mixed ingredients. "Wait." I said as I placed my hand on hers. Her face got a little red, but I didn't notice it with her being red already.

"You need to pour this one slowly." I said, moving the small cup she had with my hand on hers, and slowly tipping it until a small purple drop came out into the orange mixture we had in the beaker. As the drop hit the orange liquid, it turned a bright yellow, signifying we were successful. I slowly let her put the cup down, and faced her. "Done, one iron skin potion." I said.

I looked around to see a couple of the students were working on their potions, and the rest were done. The mixtures they made were all sorts of colors, though some of them were mixed right, being a bright yellow. I turned my head back forward, leaning my head on my hand again, sighing and falling back into a depression, putting up my shell, when suddenly I heard her speak again.

"Thank you for help, human, I don't thinkss floran could have done by sself. I am grateful." She said. I looked over with a saddened expression. "You're welcome…" I said softly, almost sounding like a mumble.

She frowned. "Whatss wrong?" I stopped resting my head on my hand, and a wave of depression hit me hard. "I don't really want to talk about it." I said sadly, without looking at her. I could see her face off the corner of my eyes, and I could tell she was frowning. For a few seconds, she said nothing. "Ok." She said, turning forward. And now my thoughts were berating me.

Soon, the teacher spoke up. "Good work students. If your beaker has bright yellow in it, you pass. If you do not, you fail." He frowned, noticing some students had failed. Smiling again, he continued. "There is a bottle for everyone who made a successful iron skin potion. They are in the cabinets on the far walls. You can practice in your dorms or in the academy lab here during your free time if you wish. I can't wait to see what you all make!" He said excitedly.

A bell soon rang, indicating all current class sessions were over. All the students got up to either leave for their next course or grab a bottle for their potions. I got up, grabbed my grey survival bag and slung it on my back, and saw her about to leave.

"Hold on." I called to her, as she turned to face me, with a questioning gaze. "I want you to have the potion, as I certainly won't need it." She looked shocked, as I continued.

"I'll get it poured for you. Wait for a sec, and then you can leave." I said, turning to go grab a bottle. Looking in a cabinet, there were still quite a few bottles left for those who didn't make it successfully. I grabbed one, and returned to our table, and began transferring the liquid to the bottle.

When I was done, I handed it to her. "Here you go." She looked taken back by this. "Y-you're letting m-me have t-this?" She said, stuttering in disbelief. I nodded. "Yeah, I am. I certainly won't need it. Heck, I'll probably make more when I'm creating some of my-" I stopped abruptly, not wanting to give out too much information. I blinked. "Nevermind on what I was saying, just take it." I said after a couple seconds.

She stopped staring at the bottle potion, and looked back at me. "T-thank you. Floran doessn't know what to ssay." She said. I raised a brow, not fully understanding, but just a little. "Thanks works." I said bluntly. "If you want help navigating to your next course, or anywhere, you should ask for it now, otherwise I'll be going." I said.

She looked at me with a curious gaze. "What iss your name human?" I frowned at this. My name didn't matter, heck, I didn't matter at the time. I was debating whether to humor this stranger, or keep my shell up and refuse. After a few seconds passed of silence, she sighed and frowned of sadness. "You don't have to tell flor-""It's John." I said, interrupting her. "Don't bother remembering it or me, I'm not one to be remembered." I said with a somber tone.

She frowned and was about to speak, until I quickly interrupted her again. "What is your next course?" I asked. "Floran ssstudy." She answered, still keeping her frown on her face. I raised a brow at this, not understanding one bit. "What?"

She looked slightly embarrassed. "I meanss the biology. Ssorry." She said, correcting herself. I nodded. "It's fine. Follow me and I'll take you there. And don't wander off, this place is huge, so if you get separated from me, well, I'll be as useless as ever in trying to help." I said with an uncaring attitude. I heard her gasp, but continued walking, ignoring it.

She kept right behind me, as we passed hallways filled with posters, lockers, an occasional trashcan, a soda machine, and water fountains. I led her to an elevator, and she looked unsure of getting on. I sighed. "You getting on?" I asked. She frowned. "Yess, ssorry." She said as she stepped on. I hit the button for 5, and she appeared to get startled for a second at the sudden movement.

"Never been on an elevator before?" I asked, raising a brow to her. She looked at me with uncertainty. "Earlier, with old human lady in red ssuit." She said. I nodded, as the elevator dinged, and the doors opened.

"Follow me, we're almost there." I said walking out. This hallway had more décor to it, with banners, a lounge area with a tv, a table or two with writing supplies, and potted plants occasionally. I stopped at a double door, and turned around, facing her. "This is the botany class, it's close to a greenhouse." She nodded.

"Thank you hum- John, for showing Floran the wayss." She said with a smile. I simply nodded. "You're welcome. I'm going to leave now." I said, turning and starting to walk off she called to me. "Wait." I turned back around to face her. "What's up?"

She had a saddened look on her face. "Will floran see you again?" She asked softly. I shrugged. "Probably not, people tend to not care, so I can stay hidden in plain sight. Makes it that harder to find me" I said, looking down at the floor for a second before looking back at her. "Suits me just fine. Kinda."

I realized I let out more information that I should have and flinched, mentally face palming myself. She tilted her head a little and I suspect was about to ask me what I meant, but I was having none of that.

"Anyways I have to be at a place doing a thing, and you need to get in that class. Bye." I said quickly, hoping to avoid any more questions. Though I probably raised more as I walked away. _"I'll burn that bridge when I get to it."_ I mentally said.

As I was walking, I didn't hear the doors open, so that means she was still standing there, most likely watching me leave. I got to the elevator, and was considering looking towards the double doors which are down a good ways in the hall.

The elevator door opened, and I stood there for a couple seconds, before reluctantly looking at the double doors, to see a red figure standing there. I sighed, knowing that by looking back, I dug myself a bigger hole. I faced back forward, and got in.

I pushed the corresponding button for the floor with my dorm. For a minute, all I could hear was the movement of the elevator. Then I yelled suddenly smashing my fist against the side of the elevator, leaving a small dent.

I was frustrated, beyond belief. I was breathing heavily, and I could not think straight. I had to get somewhere to calm me down.

Once the elevator bell rang, I stepped off, and headed left towards my dorm. After a minute of walking, I stopped in front of my door, looked over at a keypad, and hit a four digit combo.

It made 2 quick beeps, and it lit up blue as my door opened. I walked in, wanting to clear my head, but I knew that wasn't going to happen in here. I walked over to my bunk, took my bag off letting it fall. I opened the dresser I keep next to my bunk, and pulled out a purple hoodie.

Then I slipped it on over my dark grey tank top with the protectorate emblem on it, and walked over to my guitar plugged into my amp. Next to it leaning on the wall was an acoustic guitar. I grabbed it with a strap, and slung it over me.

I pulled down my hood as I began walking out my door, wanting to find a soothing place and keep my face covered. I hit the console outside, and my door closed

I walked slowly back to the elevator with my hands in my jacket pockets. As I stepped in, I heard someone hurriedly say something to me from a bit down the hall.

"Hey! Hold that door!" The girl had said. As the door tried to close, I pushed it back open, and she rushed onto the elevator, with me right behind her.

I walked in, pushing the button for my destination, and stepped back. As I stood there, I could hear the girl panting, and slowly normalize her breathing, making the elevator quiet once more.

"Phew! Thanks for holding it!" She said, out of breath. I didn't bother opening my mouth, or looking towards her. "Mm hmm." I mumbled.

I had hope no further conversation would be had, but that was quickly dashed. "Hey, do I know you?" She asked. Without looking at her and refusing to open my mouth, I made a mumble for I don't know, shrugging.

"Are you any good with that guitar?" I mumbled. "Mm hmm." I heard her sigh. "Do I get to hear you or you playing?" I shook my head and mumbled. "Mm mm."

I could tell she was getting a little frustrated at trying to get me to say something. "Who are you?" She asked a question that was hard to avoid. I sighed.

"Who I am does not matter." I said with a bit of sadness. She wouldn't leave it at that, and continued trying to illicit a response.

"It does to me right now, since I asked." She said with annoyance. I got a bit angry at this response. I turned to her, and slowly began to let out.

"Oh, since you asked and want to know now, that instantly means I matter all of a sudden? Yeah, I bet it does matter right now. You're probably asking to set me up for more ridicule and short minded comments, judging me like so many damn others." I said, slowly raising my voice, but I was just getting started.

"You want to know who I am? I am the greatest nobody here, the most invisible person here everyone can see the best, yet they cannot because they are blind. For a whole damn year, ain't nobody ever want me to matter. And when I tried to, I was humiliated, had fingers pointed at me and laughed at, for simply trying to fit in, and you know something? Nothing has changed at all!" I said with a raised voice, continuing.

"But why am I the target of this bullshit? I go to this academy, I go to my classes, do my work, get the necessary skills to be a protectorate, but hey! Nope! People don't care for how I would go along doing it, and would rather assume people do not matter to me! Think I am more connected to cold husks of metal, thinking I am a freak simply because I'm good with electronics! Did it ever occur to them auto turrets can be placed in colonys that cannot defend itself from hostile life on the planet to give them a surviving chance? Or using types of attack drones for combat support? Or even making weapons that would help them not die and become nothing? No!" I yelled in anger, and sadness, some tears running down my face.

"Just because I say something that sounds bad doesn't mean it is what it sounds like! There's always more than one way to look at things but people don't care, they'd rather be quick to judge. But hey, they will succeed, I won't. My drive to even attempt at something that has been deemed a failure even before getting deep into it has practically been rightfully killed. It's just merely a matter of surviving long enough to get out of this horrible place." I said, lowering my voice to a near whisper.

I took my hood off, and she appeared shocked. "You don't care for who I am. My interests mean nothing, and they are nothing, things to be stepped on." I said, as the elevator door bell rang.

"Just as they always were before I even knew it. It only took a month here to be shown that. No surprise I don't have a single friend, even if I want people around…" I said, putting my hood back up and walking out of the elevator.

I let off a bit too much information there, but didn't care, I had to get away. As I was walking away from the elevator, I heard her call to me. "Hey wait." I didn't turn back, I just kept walking with my head down, tears slowly falling from my face. My thoughts were once again berating me at this point.

I kept walking down the hall, not even paying much attention to my surroundings, just wanting to get to a safe place. I opened a double door to an outside area, one that I found very calming. I walked down the steps, and across a bridge with a type of glass awning. I went over to the edge, and looked out into the far city.

There was a large river like ocean running underneath the bridge I was at, spanning towards the city. The reflection of the tall buildings and the bright sun caused the water to sparkle. Hearing birds chirp, and the faint sound of wind, it was very… soothing.

I sighed, and continued walking down the bridge. As I got to the area I wanted to, I could hear the sounds of little wind chimes being rung, as they clattered against each other. I looked up, and saw a great tree with pink petals. It was the Protectorate tree, or as many call it, the big tree.

I walked towards it, and around to the side of it where it would be harder to see me, and sat down on the ground, pulling off my guitar I had been carrying, and started to pluck out a tune.

Well, it was more like, three or so nonsensical notes, until I started actually trying to play. It was slow, and as I strummed more strings, the tempo got faster. It however sounded very sad, not a happy one at all. And I played, not caring how long I was going, hearing only the sounds of the chimes, birds, the wind, and my strumming.

I was focused more with me playing, that I didn't hear a few people approach, and listening in on my song. After playing a sad melody, I began playing a soft one, with a calming sound to it, and singing to it, adding my own lyrics. After halfway through it, uninterrupted and focused solely on playing, one of them spoke up. "Hey, you're really good."

I looked up quickly, shocked, and saw four students. They all murmured in agreement. They were all smiling. I frowned and said nothing, getting up. After a couple seconds of silence, I broke it with a simple reply. "Ok."

They didn't seem to be happy with this, as they frowned. "Ok? That's it?" They said, confusion on their face. I began to walk where I had came from, which was where they had as well, so that meant I had to approach them.

"Yeah, that is it. Don't know why you think I'm good, I'm really not. Not like it matters." I said, walking towards the group. I was about to go around them when one of them stepped in front of me, stopping me.

It was a hylotl girl. Her face and hands to her elbows were a bright green, and a faded looking yellow running down her body from her chin, guessing that is their torso color. She had bright blue hair in place of fins, almost looking like a long ponytail style.

She looked shocked, as she must of noticed the wet streaks on my face left by my tears. Fortunately, she couldn't see my eyes. "Were you crying? Are you alright?" She asked with concern. I didn't want to answer, I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

I started to walk away. "I don't want to talk about it." I said, being stopped by a human of the group, putting his hand on my chest.

"Whoa man, take it easy, you can tell us." I furrowed my brow a little, feeling slight anger. "I can, I shouldn't." I said as I tried to walk around him. He sidestepped back in front of me, with an annoyed expression.

"What's your deal that you can't talk about it?" I lifted my head enough so he could see my eyes, and his annoyance turned to shock.

"My deal is people won't let me have peace, my deal is every damn person I meet stomps on me, or sets me up to fall." I yanked his hand off of me. "My deal is nobody wants to stick around, and when they do decide to, they are shortsighted judgmental assholes. My deal is I am nothing and not a damn thing can be done about it!" I yelled, with him backing up a little. "Now just leave me alone and quit pretending to be caring!" I said, storming off towards the doors to the inside, and forcefully pushed them open.

As I was storming down the hall, uncaring of anything and everything, the academy bell rang, indicating current classes were over. I looked over at a wall with a clock on it, and it was midday. As I got to the elevator, the sound of students chatting and walking down the halls filled my ears. I walked in, and a few students filed in as well.

One of the students hit one of the elevator floor buttons. As the doors closed, the students talked to eachother. I drowned them out, as I was disinterested.

The elevator stopped, opened, and the students all filed out. As I was about to hit the elevator button for my dorm, my stomach growled. I noticed I was on the floor for the cafeteria hall. I sighed, deciding to go there, and walked out as the elevator door closed.

I saw benches with attached seats, a soda machine, and bathrooms for people in the hallway. I walked down the hallway to the right, seeing glass windows on the left side of the wall that looked out into a courtyard area, with wooden benches, a few trees, a couple of students, a trash can, and a small pond.

Turning back forward, I continued walking towards the cafeteria. Upon reaching the double doors, I pushed them open without stopping, and saw a good amount of people in here. I sighed, seeing the group of people at the Protectorate Tree who tried talking to me earlier and bringing up bad memories here.

I walked over to the food bar area, that had food assorted in their own little areas. I grabbed a plate, walking down the line, putting a bit of steak and chicken on, then filled the rest of the empty space with vegetables, like carrots, an apple, a feathercrown, and 2 slices of bread. I then walked over to the large cooler of drinks, and grabbed on oculemonade.

Done with grabbing my meal, I walked over towards the back of the cafeteria, where it was fairly vacant, and set my food down on the table, facing everyone else. Then I took my guitar off, and layed it on the sitting bench I was on.

I began to dig in, focusing solely on my food, and not everything that was on my mind bothering me.

As I was making a sandwich after eating half of everything that was on my plate, I saw Crimson walk in the double door to the cafeteria, followed by the girl I vented at in the elevator from earlier.

They were talking to eachother, though it was more of the girl talking, as Crimsons' mouth wasn't moving much, and she was nodding frequently. Since I was as far away as possible, I could not hear them.

I went back to making my sandwich, stuffing some pieces of steak in, some carrots, and the beakseed. I was about to eat, and I noticed a pair of legs slowly approaching off the top of my vision, which was obscured by my hood.

I looked up slightly, wondering who could be coming to this vacant area, and I saw her. I started eating my sandwich, trying to pretend she wasn't approaching me. She then sat her plate down, which was covered in several different meats, ranging from bacon, the same steak and chicken I got, what I guess was a tomato, and some rice.

She sat down, not saying anything. I kept silent, just wanting to be with my thoughts, as I felt calm eating the sandwich I had made. I was feeling like an emotional wreck, so I found such a little thing that was pleasing to my taste buds helped.

She broke the silence after what I thought was a minute but was only a few seconds. "Why sssit by yourssself? Isn't human lonely by ssself?" I frowned. These are bad questions, and considering the mood I was in, I did not want to answer. But I was going to.

"It's better for me here than over there." I said in a monotone voice. I took another bite of my sandwich, wanting to get out of here.

"Floran doess not undersstand, how can lonelinesss be better?" She asked, practically freezing me. My hands holding my sandwich were stuck in place, as I was about to take another bite. I slowly let my hands fall, and dropped it onto my plate.

I sighed. That was a very big question, one I am unsure of how to answer, for there are multiple conditions and scenarios affecting the answer. After a few moments of silence, I had an answer that suited me best. "Because it is a choice forced on me by others." I said.

For awhile, she said nothing, and sighed herself. "I'm ssorry for bothering you human." She said sadly, getting up and walking off with her food. I sighed, feeling I hurt her feelings with my answer, but I answered as best as I can.

I finished my sandwich, slung the guitar back over me, grabbed my unopened oculemonade, and walked to the food bar area with a little open window for dishes. I placed it down, and was about to walk out, as I glanced over to where Crimson was. She was sitting with the girl from the elevator.

I sighed, yearning to be around people, to have friends. I walked to the cafeteria doors, ready to push them open, when I hear faintly that one voice I despise. "If it isn't the new student. How's it goin hot stuff?" I turned around, and saw Anton, getting real close to Crimson.

She looked uncomfortable from how she was shying away. The elevator girl looked angry. I also got angry as he wrapped an arm around her. I did something I don't think I would of done otherwise. I started walking towards them.

As I got closer, I felt the eyes of everyone else slowly get on me except Crimson and Anton. She looked very uncomfortable, as she was trying to move away, and had a scared frown on her. I could hear clearly now, as I was in perfect earshot.

"What's the matter? Your tongue stuck in your mouth? I can help with that." He said, trying to be smooth, and reaching to connect into a kiss.

Saying I am angry doesn't cut it, I was pissed he's taking advantage of this new student. I decided to go with my anger.

"Leave her alone." I spoke up. Everyone was now looking at me. He scoffed.

"Well look who it is, mister pussy tech geek John." He said in that usually cocky tone of his. Crimson had a look of shock on her face, as did the other girl. I continued, trying to get him away from her before the fighting broke out.

"Get your arm off her Anton before I make you." I said, keeping a glare on him. He looked amused.

"Ooooo look at you, trying to act tough. You're gonna get hurt if you keep this up." He said, smirking. I persisted, not flinching.

"I'm not going to tell you again." He looked annoyed from this. "Fine." He said, getting up and standing right in front of me, an inch or so taller than me. I set my guitar down on the table as well as my oculemonade as he was doing this.

We stood there, glaring at each other, then he took a swing at my head starting the fight. I ducked under it, then attempted to bring a right hook to his jaw, but he stepped back, dodging it. It then went on with me swinging randomly getting hits in his arms and chest with him swinging at me wildly for a minute or so.

I finally got a lucky break as I swung and hit him clear in his jaw, and he stepped back, clutching his face. He glared at me with hatred, same way I looked at him.

I took another swing, and he grabbed my fist, stopping me completely. In my shock, he grabbed the side of my hoodie with his other hand, and flipped me over in the air right behind him. I landed on the floor hard, and a wave of pain shot through my back as I was coughing from the sudden loss of air.

He then turned to me, as I was still trying to get my bearings on the floor, and kicked my side, sending pain in the area. He then stomped on my chest a few times, knocking any air out of me, and sending more pain into my ribs.

He stared for a moment, before kneeling down, and lifting my upper body up, as he unleashed punch after punch to my head. The pain left me disoriented, and in the position I was in, I was at his mercy. _"This was a stupid idea"_ I mentally said.

Crimson then grabbed his shoulders, and attempted to pull him back. "Sstop hurting him!" She pleaded. In a quick instant, he swung the back of his hand around and smacked her in the face, still keeping a hold of me with one hand.

"Quiet you!" He yelled. She fell down, and started sobbing.

As he turned back towards me, I gave the strongest punch I could muster through it all, and hit him in his jaw again. He grasped his face, gritting his teeth in pain.

In this moment, I quickly moved both of my feet to his chest, and gave a strong push, knocking him back onto the ground away from me. As I got up along with him, his gaze turned back to me, pure rage was in his eyes.

I was panting heavily, feeling lightheaded, and felt I was about to lose if I didn't end this. I grabbed my guitar as he rushed towards me, grabbing it with both hands, and swinging with all the force I could use, breaking my guitar with him falling to the ground. He was finally knocked out.

I dropped the broken piece I was holding, panting for air. After a few seconds, I looked to the sobbing floran girl. I knelt down to her, nudging her.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked in a quiet voice. She slowly looked up at me. I offered her a hand, with a sympathetic look on my face. She took my hand, with her eyes closed, and I helped her to her feet. When she stood straight up, she was looking down, still crying. I felt saddened at seeing her like this.

There was no sound besides her crying. I placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at me. I pulled down my hood, which had somehow stayed up during the fight. "Are you alright?" I asked again. She sniffled and let her gaze fall to the floor. "I-I'm sssssorry…" She said, wiping her face. I looked at her with confusion. "Why are you sorry?"

She looked back at me with teary eyes. "Your inssstrument b-broke… and…" She said, tearing up more. I looked down at the broke piece, and looked back to her. "Whoops." I said, shrugging. "I can replace it, so there's no need to be sorry." I said. "Please tell me, are you alright?" I asked a third time calmly.

She nodded, sniffling. "F-floran ok n-now…" She said, wiping some tears away. I nodded, and looked around taking a better notice to my surroundings, I heard whispers. I looked over at quite a lot of students, and spoke up.

"Don't you all have something better to do?" I said in annoyance, as I turned back to her. I sighed.

"I'm sorry that asshole ruined your lunch." I said, frowning. She smiled, then hugged me quickly. I was surprised by this, but slowly lifted my arms around her back and shared the embrace.

"Thank you John." She said. I was at a loss of words. _"She thanked me? A stranger thanked me?_ " My head was spinning, and I was unsure what to do. As we were still hugging, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Daaang man! You knocked the fuck out of him!" The male voice said behind me. I left the embrace, and turned around to see who had spoke.

It was the human from the group I met in the garden when I was playing my guitar, accompanied by the others I had seen there. He was black, with cornrows, a green tank shirt with the protectorate emblem on it, and some brown cargo shorts.

I was unsure how to respond, as people put me on edge, and I was slowly putting my shell back up. "Uh…well… he was an asshole, and…" I spoke slowly, trying to find words, and the group chuckled.

"He IS an asshole, a real nasty piece of work. He's beaten others for stupid reasons before." The black human said.

"You survived a beating from Anton, and knocked him out, breaking something that was yours in the process." The girl from the elevator said, smiling as she walked over. "And you said you didn't matter. You definitely do now." I just stared at her, as the group looked at me with shock.

The hylotl of the group began speaking. "In my opinion, worthless beings don't defend strangers, don't get in the way of danger to take a heavy beating for them." She said smiling.

"You were angry, but you controlled it, you did not strike first, only retaliating in self defense and to the aid of another who was a victim. I think I speak for my friends when I say with a noble act like that, you have to matter." She said, as the group nodded.

I frowned, not quite believing and shaking my head. "I don't though." I said, looking down.

The girl from the elevator looked sympathetic. "Is this because you said you have no friends for a whole year?" She said, striking me right where it hurts. A wave of emotions hit me, like sadness, anger, jealousy.

One of the others, who was a floran, spoke up. They were a pale green with short blue leaves on their head, green protectorate shirt and some tight looking blue pants.

"No friends? How iss possible?" They said. I remained silent, and said nothing. I didn't want to talk about this. After a couple seconds of silence, the hylotl girl spoke again.

"Were you crying earlier because you feel alone?" She asked with sorrow.

 _"Son of a bitch..."_ I mentally said. _"...burn faster bridge..."_

I could see they were all connecting the dots. I had to get away before anything else reminded me of all the pain I got since coming to this place.

"I don't want to talk about it..." I said coldly. Before anybody can say anything, I quickly spoke. "I'm going to leave now." I said, picking up as many guitar pieces I could hold in one arm, then grabbed my drink. I started to walk off, and I was stopped by her voice. "Wait".

I didn't know why at time, but I did. I know why now of course. I turned around and saw her staring at me with sadness. "Pleasse sstay longer?" She said, causing my head to shut down.

I stood there, trying to figure out how to say no. But I couldn't. After what seemed like minutes, I sighed and finally spoke. "Ok." I said simply. She smiled, as did the others.

I looked down at Anton, and to her plate of untouched food, then finally back at her. "You should probably sit at one of the tables away from him in case he gets back up." I said.

"Erm... here... let me get that for you..." I grabbed her plate, holding the guitar pieces under my arm.

"You can sit back over there with us where we were." The hylotl girl spoke up. The group started walking over there, and I followed behind.

Once everyone had sat down, I set the plate in front of Crimson on the table. I remained standing, and they looked up at me, waiting for me to sit. I sighed, thinking it wasn't going to last, and sat down finally.

I stared straight ahead, looking at the others as they stared back. I felt a nudge on my shoulder, and looked to Crimson. "Huh?" I said slightly dazed.

She had a small smile on her face. "Thankss for kindnesss huma- I mean, John." I nodded, unsure what to say. "Glad you're friendss with floran." She said, shocking me. "W-what?" I said, stuttering a bit, in straight up disbelief.

"You are floranss friend. Makess floran glad." She said clearly. My head was shutting down again, as so many new emotions I have not felt in a long time hit me. Her words echoed in my head.

"So are we." I turned to the hylotl girl, who had spoken, with the group nodding. "And me." I looked to the girl from the elevator.

Slowly, I looked back at Crimson, trying to think of something, anything, until something popped up.

"Y-you want to be friends with me?" I said shakily. "But... I'm a nobody..." I said, dropping my gaze. "Hey man, listen here to what I'm about to say." I looked up at the male human talking.

"You kicked the ass of the hugest douche to have ever been here at the academy, when he was stronger than you. He was throwing himself on the new girl, you came to her help, and he went so far as to hit her for trying to stop the fight. You showed, uh..." He stopped, thinking of his words.

"Well... you showed you're not like him towards her, you were nice, and as I said, she's new here, so with all of that said, I'm sure you gained the respect of many here, holmes. Including us." He said, pounding his chest twice.

I looked at him with confusion. "Many? There's only 5 of you." He facepalmed and shook his head. "I think you forgot the other students in here that saw what happened. They will spread it, and you'll be known." He said. I frowned, having forgotten completely about my surroundings. "Yeah... I did..." The group all had a small laugh. The glitch female I had yet to hear spoke.

"Impressed. So your name is John? You're THE built techy?" She said, with a hint of slight amazement. She had a bright steel colored chassis, almost white, with a dark grey trim with a bit of blue, and a dark tinted attachment to her rear head, making it look like she had a short ponytail. Her eye bulbs were... blue? Purple? A mix between the two, I don't know. She was wearing a white protectorate shirt, couldn't see what she was wearing for pants. Not that I'd care to go out of my way to find out.

I looked at her, confused yet again. "Uh... yes? What do you mean by 'built techy'? And why the emphasis on the?" I said, raising a brow.

"Reminiscent. You have said before you are good with technology, and it fascinates you. Observant. You are quite well built for an intelligent human." She said, stopping for a moment. "Sorrowful. You were a subject more mentioned among other students that any other one thing. Most things being said were very rude." She said, as I nodded and frowned.

"You makes shocky metals?" I heard Crimson say. I turned to her, and I realized I havn't even asked her name.  
"Yeah, I do. It's why I am a tech head. I'm what you call an inventor." I said, still looking at her. "I'm sorry for not asking this yet, but, what is your name?" She beamed a little.

"Floranss name isss Crimssson Blazze." She said happily. I nodded, finally getting her name. "Alright, I'll be sure to remember, Crimson." She smiled even larger, if such a thing was possible. I turned back to the glitch.

"Anyways can't say I'm surprised, it's also why I'm hard to find. As I have told Crimson I can practically hide in plain sight without even trying since other people don't care to open their eyes." I sighed, finally glad I have... friends.

"I'm sorry about venting at all of you earlier, I was just... unstable at the time." I said softly. The blue hylotl spoke. "You had a lot of things weighing you down with stress, and that was merely you throwing it off. It is alright." She said, smiling along with everyone else. As I was looking back and forth between them, I decided to at least try and be sociable. "So... what are all of your names?"

The elevator girl spoke up. "I'm Beatriz." I looked at the human male. "Elijah, bro."  
I looked towards the glitch. "Informative. My name is Bright Heart." I looked at the other floran. "Zengi floran!" He said in a goofy tone. I looked finally to the hylotl. "My name is Yuki. Pleased to finally make your acquaintance." She said, smiling. I nodded. "Likewise, to all of you. I'd tell you my name but, you already know it."

I felt a growing pain in my head, and I started feeling light headed. I put a hand up to my forhead and rubbed it a little. The group looked at me with concern. "Alright there man?" Elijah said. I shook my head.

"I'm starting to feel light headed, and there's a pain in my head now. I guess my adrenaline from that fight is wearing off." The group looked at eachother, then back at me. "As much as I'd like to stay here, I think I should probably go back to my dorm. We can catch up tomorrow, at the Protectorate Tree in that garden area. I'll be there, same time I was today. Sorry guys." I said. "And...thanks for accepting me."

They all smiled. "It's no problem. After going a whole year without people like us, then suddenly showing up, it must be quite a bit to take in at once." Beatriz said. I nodded, knowing how right she was. I got up, grabbed my guitar pieces and my unopened oculemonade, and started to walk away, when I heard the same word for the fourth time from behind me. "Wait."

I turned around to face Crimson, who had spoke. "What's up?" I said. She had a saddened expression on her face. "Can floran accompany you?" She said in a hopeful tone. I smiled a little. "Of course. Let me get your plate there and we can be on our way." I said as I was about to grab it.

"We're comin with you man, you're our bud too." Elijah said, getting up and walkin around the table, with everyone else following suit. "We'll make sure you get to your dorm without anymore things happenin. We got your back." I nodded. "Let me carry that stuff John." he said.

I handed him the guitar pieces and my unopened drink, picked up Crimsons plate, and we started walking in two different directions, with me and Crimson towards the food bar area to return the plate, and the rest of the group towards the double doors, waiting for us to get there.

We returned to them, and I led the group out, pushing the doors open. We got to the elevator, and a wave of exhaustion hit me hard. I almost collapsed and hit the ground face first, but I was grabbed before that, by Elijah and Zengi.

"Easy there, we got you." He said in a comforting tone. They helped me back to my feet, and as the elevator doors opened, I was somewhat ok.

We all filed in, and I hit a floor button, as the elevator began to move. I doubted we weren't going to pass the time with conversation, and I was right. Beatriz spoke up. "So you're an inventor?" She asked. I looked over and nodded.

"I bet there's many badass things to you that we don't know." Elijah said.

I turned to him. "Maybe." I said plainly. He continued speaking.

"Dude, you're a techy person, with straight strength. That sort of combo isn't a common thing." He smiled. "And from how well you played those tunes out on your guitar there, I'm sure there is awesome stuff to you."

I shrugged. "Maybe you will find it that way, maybe not."

"You played for them and not me?" Beatriz said with a mildly disappointed tone. I looked over and looked like she was pouting.

"Not my fault, I was distracted, and didn't hear any of them walk up to me." I said. "Oh, ok. Once you get another instrument, I'm sure we'd all like to hear some of your music." She said. I nodded. "Alright."

The elevator door opened, and stepped out with the group, walking left. The walk was a bit short, and nothing eventful. We stopped at my door, and I was about to punch in my keypad combo, Yuki spoke up.

"Why is your door console different?" I turned my head, looking at her. "Because I made it like that." I said, turning back, punching in the combo, and turning the familiar blue, and the door opened. "Thanks for walking with me everyone."

They all smiled. "You are welcome John. It is better to walk alongside friends in the darkness than alone in the light. That goes for even if we are not near." Yuki said. I nodded.

I turned to Elijah. "Can you take this and set it inside? I really don't care where it is as long as it's not on the floor." I said, handing him my oculemonade. "Sure thing. I'll set your guitar pieces next to it as well." He said, walking in.

I turned back to the remainder of the group. "So uh, again, thanks for walking here with me. It's good to finally have-" "DUUUDE! Nice crib you got here!" I heard behind me in a raised voice inside my dorm, coming from Elijah. "There's all sorts of badassery in here!"

Beatriz turned her head slightly, looking behind me. "We all have classes or other places to be Elijah, I'm sure you can take a look when John is feeling better, but for now, he needs to rest." She called to him. She turned back to me. Elijah then rejoined the group, with a look of awe on his face.

"Beat, he's got more instruments in there!" He said, facing Beatriz. She looked to me, unamused. I just shrugged. "Yeah, we'll definitely catch up with you tomorrow." Beatriz said, as everyone nodded and began walking off. Except Crimson.

"Something wrong?" I asked in concern. She quickly walked up to me and hugged me tight. I was taken back by this sudden hug again, and slowly wrapped my arms around her and embraced her back. "Crimson?" I asked in a small whisper.

She looked up at me. "Thank you for being floranss friend and ssstopping bad monkey meatss." She said, smiling. I nodded, letting go of the embrace. "You're welcome Crimson. I'm... also glad you are my friend." I said, continuing. "You're not really a type of floran to fight I suppose?"

She frowned. "No, would rather heal otherss than causse sssuffering." She said softly, letting her gaze fall. "Don't want to sstab like other floranss..." She said sadly.

"So you have a soft heart?" I asked. She nodded. I felt sympathetic, and... protective. There was a little spark in my chest I didn't feel for a long time. I placed my hands on her shoulders, getting her attention and looking back up to me.

"There is nothing wrong with that. It takes a truly kind being to reject their common gene of violence, and be able to choose a peaceful way. Crimson, I promise you, as my friend, I will try my damndest to keep you from harm." I said in a low serious tone.

Before she could reply, I pulled her into a quick embrace, with her tensing up at the sudden act, then as I did, she relaxed and slowly put her arms around my back. "You have my word, Crimson." I finally said.

"Thank you huma- John." She said in a low voice. We parted, and we stared at eachother for a couple seconds. I looked behind her, and the group had seen and heard all of it. They were all smiling. I looked back to her, as my exhaustion and pain was starting to pick back up.

"I will see you tomorrow. You can count on it." I said, with her grinning widely. "Ok. Resst well John." She said happily. I nodded, watching her walk to the group. She stopped halfway, and looked back to me. I waved, then she returned it, as well as the group.

As they all turned away again, I finally went into my dorm, and closed it by hitting the console next to it inside. I walked over to my bunk at a steady pace, slowing down as I got closer, feeling the need to close my eyes more and more. I took my hoodie off and let it drop to the floor, climbed on my bed, and darkness took me fast. I had fallen asleep.

The darkness has disappeared as quickly as it came, as I saw more scenes, changing at light speed. They were generic every day memories of my days at the Academy. At this point, every generic day was important.

It soon slowed down, and I was in a Japanese styled dojo. Light was shining through the screens, illuminating the room. I was kneeling at a low styled table, with tea cups and a kettle siting on it, along with Yuki, wearing a short skirt with a blue stripe running down the front, and a sort of blue kimono shirt, kneeling next to an old looking hylotl man next to her on the other side.

He has almost the same colored features as her, only he had two fins on the side of his head, and one running back on the top, being a dark maroon color. He had a long white beard running down from his chin. He was wearing dark blue colored robes, and had a round hat on his head. I came to know him as sensei Yuuta.

This was the day of the graduation party that happened later on at night. It was 5 ish in the after noon. I was here for routine training and meditation.

Yuuta slowly took a sip of his tea, then gently set it down. "You have sprouted large from the wilted sapling you once were, young wolf. From a withered tree, a flower blooms." He said slowly. He smiled. "Your bark, your obstacles, and problems. Your will is that flower, delicate and soft as silk, hard and unyielding in thickness as the toughest metal, for you will bend, but you shall not break to the point of beyond being healed." He said, taking another sip of his tea.

"You are a fine pupil. I'm proud to have had the chance to mend you to peace." He said with a smile, as Yuki nodded. I nodded and smiled back in return. "I was told once by your granddaughter, it is better to walk alongside friends in the darkness than alone in the light, even if they are not near." I said. Yuuta nodded.

"She is right." I said looking at Yuki, as she chuckled. "Everyone needs a friend, John. For you, you weren't in the light, you were pushed into darkness alone. The light you were letting off was a very dim fire, almost snuffed out completely. As time went on for you, different obstacles came that attempted to put you out, but there was one that was fuel for your fire." She said, looking at me, and in a sense, directly into my soul. "It was in that cafeteria, that your flame had enough of a spark, and you attracted the attention of us, who were already walking in the darkness together." She said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah. I was shown to overcome all that. All the support I got from that day and any that came after, it really changed me for the better. Coming here, slowly learning to be at peace with it all, it has definitely helped." Yuuta nodded. "Quite so, young wolf." He said, getting up, along with Yuki. I got up as well.

"Young wolf John, there comes a time in life, when you walk away from all the drama and people who create it. Surround yourself with people who make you laugh, forget the bad, and focus on the good. Love the people who treat you right. Pray for the ones who don't. Life is too short to be anything but happy. Falling down is part of life, getting back up is living. Remember that always." He said, slowly bowing. I nodded, bowing in return. "Yes, master Yuuta. I shall." I said, as I returned to a straight standing position.

Yuuta looked at Yuki. He nodded, and she nodded back. I raised a brow at this. They both turned their gaze to me.  
"It is time for your last trial. Follow me." He said, walking towards a shoji screen door, and slid it open. It led to an outside courtyard, with bamboo tree talks, lush green grass, a small pond with flowing water with a few rocks stacked on eachother, a few lamp posts, a few racks of staves and wooden katanas, and a large stone walkway from the bottom of the stairs going towards the middle of the room, which was a large square shape. In the middle carved into the stone was the yin yang symbol, with a large gong off to the side with another low table.

We walked down the steps, stopping in the middle. Yuuta turned and faced me. "You are ready for an important lesson, one you must take to heart. First, take your weapon from the rack, and stand in the center." He said, walking over to the large gong. I nodded and walked over to a rack and grabbed one of the wooden katanas, while Yuki grabbed a staff. We walked to the middle, standing apart from eachother, with our weapons in hand. She spun her staff around fast, stopping it behind her, getting in a stance. I did the same, swinging it forward, spinning my sword around, and swung it behind me to my side, getting in the same stance.

"This is the final trial. You must remain calm and level headed against your opponent. You are to strike and land 3 hits." Yuuta said in a raised voice so we can both hear. We stared eachother down, waiting to strike. I didn't want to though.

There was a sudden loud sound from the gong being hit, and she approached fast, swinging her staff quickly diagonally in a low uppercut with the back of the staff. I blocked it, and she used the end to try and hit me in the head. I moved my sword and blocked that, almost getting hit right in the side. The fight then continued for a few minutes, with her swinging, and me blocking each attack. She abruptly stopped, stepping back. "Hit me." She said in a near monotone voice. I frowned. "No."

I walked slowly towards her, and I let out a sideways strike. I raised my sword as she used one of the ends of the staff to attempt to hit me, and I narrowly blocked it. I made a diagonal swing, being blocked again. She then made a diagonal swing with her staff. I dodged it, and quickly swung my sword to her side, but she blocked it again. She then soon swung extremely fast at my leg, with me blocking it again, and using the other end of the staff to try and bring it ontop of my head. She missed as I dodged, and used the momentum from her swing and my stagger to her advantage, and landed a strong hit in my gut.

The minutes went by again, as I blocked while she attacked. She stopped again. "Hit me!" She said slightly agitated.  
I shook my head. "No." I said, getting a bit angry. She charged at me again, with the speed of her strikes getting faster, and getting harder to block. She swung, leaving an opening, and I let a fast overhead swing down on her, as she blocked it. _"Well that was stupid of you."_ I said mentally to myself, as she pushed up, staggering me and landing a hard blow to the side of my head, knocking me down. I groaned from that, and looked up to see her bring the staff down towards my chest.

I moved my sword in time to block the attack, and pushed up a little, then rolled backwards getting onto my feet. She had let me get up, and Yuuta spoke up. "Excellent, Yuki. Finish him." He said. She started swinging at me again, with me narrowly dodging or blocking the swings. Her attacks were getting faster and hitting harder, but less precise. This is what I wanted.

She stopped fighting again, and had a scowl on her face. "Fight me! Stop being weak like Crimson!" She said in a tone that was almost a yell, pointing her staff at me. My right eye twitched a little. I know what she was trying to do, but I wasn't going to let that get to me. Though, it did, to a point. "Fine." I said coldy.

I charged at her, unleashing strike after strike, in some new found speed. My concentration was now on her slipping up, and getting those damn hits in. She swung at my leg again, and I blocked it, pushing her staff away enough to land a quick strong hit on her side. She hunched over a bit in pain, stepping back and grabbing her side.

She gritted her teeth, and started attacking me again, swinging wildly, desperate to get a hit in. She soon swung down down hard, and I blocked it. I slid my sword down her staff towards her hands and pushed upward quickly, and she had staggered a little. I swung my sword, and had done an uppercut with the side of the wooden blade into her jaw, and sent her to the ground. She looked up at me from the ground, then kicked her legs into the air, flipping herself back onto her feet. She looked visibily angry now.

 _"Perfect."_ I thought. I walked slowly to her, and she began her constant swinging again, with me yet again blocking every strike. She then gripped the staff tight with both hands next to eachother, and swung the fastest she had yet in an attempt to hit my side. _"There..."_ I said mentally, watching the opening she had made with her reckless strike. I blocked her attack, and quickly went for a uppercut swing to her face again. She saw this and went to block, but right before I made contact with the strike, I stopped and jabbed her hard, leaving her opened. I then put all my force into the same strike, hitting her staff and knocking it into the air.

I grabbed her staff as it came down in my other hand before it hit the ground. I looked at her and she had a look of surprise. "How the tables have quickly turned." Yuuta said off to the side. "Strike her down, young wolf."

She frowned, got on her knees, and closed her eyes, awaiting the strike. She knew I was pissed at her insulting Crimson, and was at my mercy. How I wanted to hit her and knock her out. But I chose something else, something I believed and knew to be right.

"No..." I said softly, tossing the weapons to my sides, hitting the ground with them clanging until they came to rest. _"Trial conditions be damned."_ I thought, as Yuki opened her eyes in shock.

I reached my hand forward, and helped her to her feet. As she stood up, face still filled with shock, I spoke.  
"I surrender." She frowned, clearly full of confusion. "Young wolf." I looked over at Yuuta, as he walked over slowly, with a small frown. "Why have you shown mercy to your opponent who had none?"

I looked at him with a frown. "Because she is not my enemy, she is my friend. This was all part of the trial you set up." I said. He smiled. "Is it now?"

I nodded. "The objective of the trial was to remain calm. If I was not, I would of lost the first few minutes. I watched as she slowly lost it at my peace. In her attempt to make me fail, she goaded me with an insult to someone I care deeply for, therefore making me vulnerable." I faced Yuki, and she looked sad. "I forgive you for that." I turned back to Yuuta. "If I had made the final strike while she was unarmed, I would of failed the trial, showing I could not stay my hand in anger." I said finally.

Yuuta grinned. "Correct, young wolf, you have learned well. You have passed this trial." He said, bowing slowly.  
I bowed back, as well as Yuki. "Thank you sensei." He looked at me with a smile. "No. No longer am I your sensei, and no longer are you a young wolf. You are my friend, and I am honored to have seen you grow." he said, grinning with Yuki.

I smiled. "Thank you, Yuuta." I said. We all shared a hug, and broke the embrace. I looked up at the sky, and it was getting very dark. I looked back to Yuuta.

"You are done here, but out there, you are just beginning. It is time for you to go. You may always visit, but now is not that time." Yuuta said, walking slowly towards the sliding doors inside. I picked up the staff and my sword, walking over to the racks, putting them back.

I walked back over to Yuki, and we walked back to return inside. "Thanks for not knocking the daylights out of me." She said beside me. I looked over at her. "You are welcome. I didn't even want to fight you, but it was for the purpose of me learning a lesson. So, I guess that's somethin." I said, shrugging.

I looked at her, lowering my gaze, observing her form, and back to her face. I decided to throw her off more. "To be fair, it would be more likely for me to be hitting on you than hitting you." I said, causing her to blush.

I smiled. "Made you blush." She playfully swatted my arm.

We went back inside, and I walked back to the low table in the center of the room that had a grey survival looking backpack next to it on the floor. I picked it up, and slung it over my back. I turned to Yuki, who was watching me with a smile.

"I'll see you at the graduation party, alright?" I said, hugging her. She smiled and returned the embrace. "Alright. Get there safe ok?" She said, breaking the embrace. I nodded. "Kay." I said, smiling. I walked out, opening another pair of sliding doors, walking out into a type of grand hall.

There was circular pillars from the floor to the ceiling, paintings on the walls, pedestals with swords and Japanese styled helmets, an armor stand with samurai armor, and some white banners of the hylotl here and there, with 3 red dots on them. There was a long red carpet with a golden looking trim going from one side of the room to the other, stopping at a double door that was more like one you'd see in the academy.

I walked down the hall towards a set of double doors, and opened them. I was outside now, with a pavement sidewalk leading away from me, and the rest of the building on the sides, in a C shape, with flower gardens on both sides next to the building walls.

I walked down the pavement, stopping at a tee intersection in the pavement, turning into a sidewalk, with the street right in front of me. There was tall glass buildings around me, and my bike was parked next to the sidewalk I was on, next to the curb. I readjusted the backpack on me, and climbed on. As I grabbed the keys for it from my pocket, everything went white again.

Everything quickly became clear, and I was now standing in an elevator, with it already rumbling softly from movement.. There wasn't much to go on when this was, but considering I was at the dojo earlier, I'm guessing this was right before the graduation party.

The elevator door opened, and some students filed in. I walked out, and noticed a familiar hallway of some tables with benches. I turned left, passing by the few furniture in the hallway, and stopped at my destination, right at a dorm door. As I was about to hit the console to open the door, it opened by itself. I looked inside, to see Elijah and Beatriz there. They were both smiling.

"Hello you two. Doin alright?" I said, smiling back. Beatriz nodded. "Yes. I take it you are here to take her to the party, huh?" She said.

I nodded. "Yeah, that I am. Is she ready?" They both grinned bigger than they were already were. Elijah chuckled.

"In a minute probably. When you see her, your jaw is goin to DROP to the floor bruh." He said, walking past me and pattin my shoulder. "You're a lucky guy, John. See ya at the party." He said, walking off. I looked at Beatriz, hoping for an answer.

"She's the only one in there now, so take your time with her. But you'd better show up at the party" She said sternly, pointing a finger. "Anywho, I'm gonna go with Elijah." She finished, walking off, before stopping. "Oh, and if you do drop your jaw, pick it up please." She said, chuckling and walking off to join Elijah.

I raised a brow watching them walk off, then turned back to the door, and walked in. _"Wonder what they meant."_ I pondered, being distracted. I looked over to the kitchen area, and saw Crimsons poptop Hugs on the counter, muncing on what looked like a cookie, or maybe a biscuit. I chuckled a little, and looked to a single metal swinging door in the back area that was probably where she was.

I went over to the edge of the counter and leaned on it, waiting for her to come out. No sooner do I do that and the door swings open, and as I set my eyes on her, I had to resist dropping my jaw. It was sorta too late, even though my mouth didn't really open.

She was wearing some red very low cut pants in the waist area like florans have, and a white stretched shirt with some gold bracelets on each wrist. I could see much of her stomache, and I blushed. She saw me and instantly beamed.

"John!" She ran over to me and hugged my tightly. I grabbed her in a tight hug and spun her around, then stopping, letting us depart. I looked her in the eyes, and I swear, I could understand a deeper meaning of the universe. _"Welp, I didn't need my jaw anyways."_ I mentally said.

"Floran glad to ssee you!" She said happily. I nodded, smiling. "Y-yeah, its good to see you too." I said, finding it hard to speak. She giggled. "Here to take floran to partyss?" She asked. I nodded.

"That I am. Let's not keep them all waiting. And when we get there, you can order all the meat you want." I said, with her beaming happy. "Ok!" She jumped a little, and I chuckled at her. I walked to the dorm door, and instead of following me, she had picked her poptop up and cuddled it. I smiled.

She set Hugs on the couch, and put covers over it to just under its chin. Well, chin like equivalent anyways. After she had done that she had rushed over to me waiting outside.

"Sssorry, was putting Hugss to sleep." She said. I rubbed her shoulder, still smiling. "It's alright. You have a kind heart, and I'm in no rush." I said. She smiled and I let my arm back to my side.

"Come on." I said, walking off, with her following me by my side. We got to the elevator, hit the button, and waited for the doors to open. After a minute or so, it opened, and we walked in. I hit one of the lowest floors for the parking garages, and we stood in the center waiting for the destination.

As we were waiting, I glanced at her. She looked at me, and I darted my eyes forward, a blush forming on my face again. It was getting awkward. I looked at her, and noticed she was doing the same thing I was, darting her eyes forward. I inhaled deeply, getting ready to make things even more awkward. Maybe.

"By the w-way Crimson, you look vuh-very beautiful." She looked at me with surprise and a blush, as I could see her face get redder. "T-thank you J-John. Floran appreciatesss it." She said softly. I smiled.

"If I didn't mean it I would not say it. I have never said anything with the intent to lie to you. I care very much for you." I said in a comforting tone. She beamed brightly.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened to the parking lot for students. There were vehicles of all sorts Earth made in the parking areas. We stepped out, and walked for a minute past several cars, and I saw my bike parked away from them all. I pulled out my keys from my pants pocket, getting on my bike along with Crimson.

I stuck them in the ignition, turned, and it powered up. I stuck them back in my pocket, and revved the handle. I kicked the bike stand up, and I sped up towards a ramp, making circles til there was a large opening going to the street. I drove out of the exit, and we were now speeding down a street.

Wind hit our eyes as we passed tall glass buildings, and other cars. I made stops and turns, otherwise trying to get to the party as fast as possible. After the minutes passed, we got to an area with Japanese styled buildings, and more tall glass buildings.

We saw our destination, a karaoke bar, with several cars already parked in the small parking lot that was there. There was lots of empty space next to the curb on the street, and I drove to it and parked it there. I kicked down the bike stand, pulled my keys back out, and put them in the ignition, turning it back to an off state, as it whirred down.

We got off, and I looked at her. "Well, here we are. In we go." I said, walking to the glass door, pulling it open for her as she went in, then I followed behind her. As I walked in, I could hear loud rock music being played. Heck, I could even feel it in my chest. I looked around, noticing everything that was in here.

There were booths and tables which practically had students at every one, a countertop bar with again a few students, a stage for anyone who wanted to either do karaoke, or play some other music, otherwise, music played from speakers around the ceiling.

The stage already had instruments, as there was a drum, a bass and electric guitars against an amp. There was also a large area in front of the stage, that had tables removed, maybe for people who wanted to dance.

I scanned the room and saw our friends sitting at a table near the middle. Most of them were talking to eachother, the exception of Brightheart and Zengi, who was massacring plates covered with meat based foods.

We walked over, and greeted them with smiles. "Hey everyone." I spoke up, causing them all to turn to me and smile.

"Hey man, about time you showed up." Elijah said, getting up, walking over, and sharing in a sideways handshake, with us patting each others back. I nodded.

"Yeah, it takes awhile to get here." I said, as he smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure that's what it is." He said in a sarcastic tone, but still smiling. I shook my head, knowing what he thought happened. "It is." I said in a serious tone, trying to get the message across him to shut it. He just rolled his eyes.

I looked over at Yuki. "Anyways, how are you feeling Yuki after the earlier session?" I asked, sitting down along with Elijah and Crimson, with her sitting across from me. The group looked at me with curiosity.

"Oh the pain is all gone now. I'm also still sorry about what I said during the trial." She said frowning. I sighed.

"I told you I forgave you, it was part of the test, and you did not mean it. Let it go, as there's no need to hold it against yourself. You'll only tear yourself apart dwelling on it, just as I once did before on my past." I said.

"Ok John, I promise I will. Thank you." She said, smiling a little. I nodded

"Anytime. Now, let's order, Crimson." I said, as we picked up some ordering menus off the table. We scanned the menus as our friends were talking about past shenanigans in the Academy. Elijah then turned to me.

"Hey John, remember when I walked into your dorm when it was cluttered with all those materials and stuff stacked on your worktable?" he asked, with everyone turning to me. I chuckled

"Yeah, you were all, hey homie gee, how's it- and then you hit something on the floor, stumbled, and did a small flip as you fell to your back with my tools and other heavy things falling ontop of you, as you looked up and I looked back, with an amused grin, saying..." I stopped, letting him finish. He grinned.

"Hey Elijah. Then I said, hey John very VERY nonchalantly." We both chuckled.

"If I didn't know you, I might have been upset." I said. He nodded. "Yeah I know what you mean. It was like interrupting your peace." He said. I smirked, thinking of something.

"Or when you blew up your chem project in the middle of class, causing an explosion of smoke getting all black, and remaining in the position you poured your reagent?" I laughed, as did everyone else. Beatriz looked at me with an amused expression.

"What about in your sewing class? Can't forget that." Everyone looked at her. "You were staring at Crimson, and you didn't realize your shirt thread was being eaten by the machine." She laughed loudly, as did everyone else.

"Then ha ha ha you had to pffft make your shirt during class again ha ha!" She was laughing loudly, laughing in between words. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, smiling a little.

Time passed, with us reminiscing funny things happening to us, and a waiter came over. Crimson ordered a plate of weenies, and a hamburger, requesting no lettuce. I ordered a mushroom rice plate with a side of mashed potatoes. The waiter left.

"I'm gonna go up to the stage, I feel in the mood to sing." Yuki said, walking off towards it.

"And I'm gonna get a drink at the bar. Or three. Can't be a party if you're not drinkin, am I right?" Elijah said smirking. I just sighed and shook my head as he left.

"I'm going to join him, make sure he doesnt't get too carried away." She said, gaining an annoyed expression and sighing. "Again..." She finished, walking away.

That left me, Crimson, Brightheart and Zengi. Brightheart had finished her food, and Zengi was still chowing down very loudly on whatever he had left. The waiter showed up with a small cart, setting our food down, and wrapped utensils.

"Enjoy. Here's the ticket." She said, handing me the bill. I looked up at them.

"Thank you." I said, as they walked back behind the bar and past a doorway into a kitchen area. I looked down at my food, and my stomach growled. It looked very delicious. I looked up to Crimson. "Time to dig in." I said, with her smiling.

I went to work on my plate, unwrapping a fork, and taking a bite. I almost dropped the fork as my taste buds registered them. It was beyond delicious.

The music in the bar stopped, and someone began singing at the stage. It was Yuki. She sounded angelic, with how she sang.

I was looking at Crimson, thinking of her on my mind, with Yukis' singing providing a beautiful sounding atmosphere. I finally swallowed the food I still had in my mouth. _"It's like heaven for the senses."_ I thought.

I then scarfing down my mushrooms and rice quickly, about the same speed Zengi was making their food disappear.

"Worried. If you eat that fast, your stomach will be in pain." I looked at Brightheart, and swallowed the food I had in my mouth, looking at her with an embarrassed expression.

"Yeah, I should slow down." I said setting my fork down. Most of the plate was gone anyways. The singing stopped, and we looked over as clapping all around the bar sounded. Yuki bowed, and got down from the stage, walking back over to us. I was smiling along with her as she sat down.

"That was lovely." I said, with everyone nodding in agreement. She blushed a little."I had a song in my heart and I wanted to get it out. That was all." She said. I nodded.

There was a sudden loud belch. We looked over to Zengi, who darted his eyes back and forth between everyone. "Wasss not me." He said, clearly in denial. We all chuckled. "Yeah it was Zengi. No need to hide it." I said.

"Curious. I am wondering what wonderous technology you will bring out into the universe." Brightheart said. I looked over and shrugged.

"Well, I know robotics will be a main thing. Whatever ship I'll be assigned to, I'll install that AI into it completely. I'll probably be a combat engineer, making things from teleporters, shields for ships and cloaking with it, fixing weapons, and messing around with their insides, making them stronger." I said, stopping for a few seconds.

"There's all sorts of ideas that can be implemented as far as technology goes. Heck, just recently I made a retractable energy shield gauntlet designed to block projectiles. I got a theory with weapons, that you can have special effects put on them when fired through a special power source. As long as you got the right uh, catalysts."

I continued on, rambling about floating islands this and self augmentation that, then getting back into ai's, referring to living rocks created by avians. Crimson was staring at me with a smile, leaning on her hand and elbow on the table.

"...believe that the crystals are sacred. See, these crystals are power sources themselves, brining life to rock-like automatons, much like how electricity causes machines to work. And... uh, Crimson, why are you staring at me?" I said. She jumped in surprise.

"Sssorry, jusst listening." She said with a smile. I nodded slowly, and the lights all suddenly went off, except for a few dim colored lights pointed towards the area in front of the stage. A slow song started playing.

Students started getting up, taking a partner over there, and started slow dancing in the area. It was a romantic sort of setting that had appeared. Coincidence.

"Zengi will get some drinks. Otherss should follow too." He said, as Yuki and Brightheart walked with him to the bar. Brightheart tried to protest, but Yuki grabbed her arm and was dragged off. And now I was alone with Crimson at the table. _"Too coincidental. I want my jaw back now."_ I said mentally.

I looked over at the dance floor area, and I looked back at Crimson, who had done the same. I blushed, just taking in the sight of her smiling face. I worked the courage up finally to ask her.

"Would you like to dance, Crimson?" I said softly. She nodded, gaining a blush on her face as well. I got up, and raised my hand to her. She took it, and we walked over to the dance floor, being sure as to not bump into anyone.

I clasped my right hand with her left, and set my other hand on her waist, and we began dancing. Slowly. Because that's what happens at these things.

As the minutes went by, she got closer, and rested her head on my chest. I was blushing madly at this point, as I wrapped my arm on her waist around her lower back. And we danced in this embrace, until the music stopped. She looked up at me with half lidded eyes, and I stroked her face. She was also blushing madly.

I pulled her face closer, closing the gap between out lips, but what I thought was going to happen never came, as I was pushed hard away from her, and landed on my back a few feet away.

I looked up to see what had happened, and I saw Anton facing her, with a look of shock on her face. I realized he had simply tossed me out of the way.

"You know, you should stop wasting your time with him and be with a real living being." Anton said in his usual tone, as he grabbed one of her arms. I got up to a standing position

"That fucking asshole." I hear Elijah say behind me, glaring hatred into Anton. "I'll fucking-" "No, you won't." I said, interrupting him. "I will deal with him. This is between me and him. You, and the rest of you, please stay out of it." I said, turning to him. I walked back, stopping near him, and tried to remain calm. But it was faltering.

"Let floran go ape!" She said, struggling to get out of his grip. She started pounding on his chest trying to get him to let go.

"Let her go Anton, she wants nothing to do with you." I said. He sneered.

"You had your turn, John. Sit back down." He said,

"Let. Her. Go." I said slowly. A few of the students were watching this unfold.

"No, I have a right to this, being a student at this party after all." He said, frowning.

Crimson then suddenly slapped Anton in the face, and retaliated with a hard slap of his own. She stepped back, holding her hands on her cheek, tearing up. I almost lost it. I glared at him, and he glared back.

"Now look at what you made me do." He said. I looked back at Elijah, and he was pissed.

"Kick his ass John!" he said loudly. I nodded. I turned back to Anton, and he chuckled, keeping a smug look on his face.

"Do you honestly think you can take me by yourself?" He asked. I just stared at him with anger.

"I do not think lightly, Anton. I know I can win." I said. He scoffed.

"You asked for this." He said, quickly approaching. He cracked his neck and fists, swung at my head, and missed. He took another swing with his other hand, and landed a hit in my side. This left me open for a split second, as I reacted from the pain, and unable to move away.

He then swung, and punched me in the arm, landing another. I swung at him, with him grabbing my fist and stopping it again. He punched me in the stomach. Then again. In an instant he started swinging madly, getting hit after hit on me. I was hunched over a bit in pain. I was unable to do anything at this point.

He then grabbed my head, and brought it down on his knee as it collided with my chin. I fell back, hitting the floor. I layed there for a few seconds, before hitting the floor in frustration. I got back up, angry this asshole was beating me again.

I looked at him with anger, then started swinging at him, with him grabbing my fist each time. He scoffed.

"Weakling." He then punched me again in the stomach, causing me to hunch over. As I was about to stand straight again, he used both of his hands and used his palms to hit my head, giving me one heck of a headach. I stumbled back, trying to get room.

As I looked back at him, he had gotten a bottle, and swung it directly into my forehead. Everything went blurry, and I fell backwards. When I hit the ground, everything went black.

Then once again, everything turned bright, and I saw blurry colors. My vision focused, and saw I was on the opposite of the lake than ran under the Protectorate Academy. I have driven on the other side, but where I am standing right now, I haven't even seen up close.

I was standing on a sidewalk following the side of the railing to keep people from falling in the water. Leaning on the rail was Crimson. _"I don't remember this happening... Must be a dream now, instead of my memories."_ I pondered.

I walked closer, and heard her softly crying. I felt an instant tug at my heart.

"Crimson, what's wrong?" I asked. She lifted her head up, not turning around to face me. Silence was what I got.

"Crimson?" I asked, getting a bit more worried she wasn't even deciding to say anything. She turned around, and she looked... disappointed?

"Human didn't sssay goodbye, left floran waiting." She said, crossing her arms. "Why did human ignore me?" I shot my eyes open. I was in shock. "W-what?"

She grit her teeth, still letting tears fall. "You ignored floran!" She said in a raised voice. "Waited for human at waiting spotss! Had to leave! No more time! You weren't there!" She almost yelled, letting tears fall.

"Crimson, I-" I started to say as she slapped me. She looked sad, and angry. And I was confused and hurt. I was too stunned, and I stared at her.

"Floran thought Crimssson meant sssomething to you!" She yelled right in my face. I could hear my heart breaking, and my sanity cracking. I started tearing up.

"Bu-but Crimson, you m-mean everything to me... I l-lo-" I started saying again, as she pushed me away, with more anger on her face.

"Shut up!" She yelled. I couldn't say anything. _"What the fuck kind of dream is this?"_ I wondered.

"Floran never wantss to sssee liar human again!" She said, running off behind me. I didn't turn around, I just broke down, falling to my knees. I was confused.

"J-just a d-dream... just a d-dream..." I muttered to myself, over and over. I looked up to the sky.

"Why have I not woken yet?!" I shouted at nothing.

"I told you weakling,-" I heard that one damning voice from behind me again. I turned around and saw Anton, with some armored apex's, in some matching white suits I have never seen before.

"-all your wasted time renders you to being nothing. You only truly cared for your own well being, using the presence of others as an excuse to mean something." He said, as the two apex's grabbed my arms and held them back. Anton pulled out a large dagger.

"You will never face the universe." He finally said, plunging the dagger into my stomach. Then again. And again. Everything was getting darker with each stab. Then he stopped. My arms were let free, and I fell to the ground.

Darkness took me.


End file.
